


Sudden Responsibility

by sweet_witch_hella_knight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Acicdental pregnancy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Babies, Birth, F/M, Family, Humanstuck, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Wedding Planning, Weddings, child out of wedlock, young adults doing young adult things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_witch_hella_knight/pseuds/sweet_witch_hella_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jade weren't sure if they were ready to become a full-fledged family fresh out of college. That doesn't stop nature from choosing otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Reminder

You look down at your fingers and remember when you wore rainbow-colored bands to solve your childhood memory issues. Every band had represented a different task you would need to do later that you shouldn't forget. As you grew older, you grew out of that, in turn using the bands less and less until you stopped wearing them publicly altogether. As it turns out, there's still some things that an adult can forget that are very, very crucial to remember. Contraception is a big one. 

The idea isn't that bad. You'd wanted to be a mother for a while, and the two of you had even brought it up in the past. You know you could treat a child with the love and care they would deserve. You just didn't think it would happen without some sort of plan first. 

 

You repeat to yourself every reason why this wasn't that awful a thing. At least you have an education. At least it's with the man you love. At least, at least, at least...

No matter what you say, you can't shake the knowledge that you put yourself into this position. You and Dave both are at fault.

John was the first one you told, only if he promised to not let the information get out without her consent. He'd never been that angry in his life. "I can't believe I trusted him to be careful with you! I always had suspicions in the back of my mind, though. I've known Dave long enough to know his brain is too far down in his pants to make sure he doesn't get a girl pregnant! Even if said girl is his best bro's sister!"

"John, it's fine."

"No, it's not! I had hope for you two to be this great couple and to not make such a huge mistake!"

"John-"

"I'm not letting him walk away from you, that's for sure. The bastard! I'll find a way to get back at him. He-"

You get so tired of hearing his overprotective rant, you slap John across the face. He stumbles a bit, but returns to his feet and even smiles a bit. "I think I needed that." His face returns to a more concerned expression. "I'm sorry, Jade, I just want to make sure you're happy. I don't want your heart to get broken or anything."

"I get it. But maybe you need more faith in me and Dave. I think with a little support, maybe we could even carry this out." You're not just telling him, you're reminding yourself to stay positive. 

"I'm still mad at him, but okay. I can control myself. I just...can't really believe it. Like, you're positive?"

"I'm not a hundred percent positive yet, but the chances are likely. My cycle's weeks off, and when I tested..." You show him the test stick again, still displaying a blue plus sign. "...it said I was. And this thing's ninety-nine percent accurate, so it's probably best to assume for now that I'm expectant."

John's staring at you. "Wait, just to clarify, by cycle you mean..."

"Yes, John, my period!" He looks a bit uncomfrtable. God, boys are weak when it comes to that subject.

"Alright, alright. We can go to a professional and double check your results. Maybe it's a false alarm, who knows for sure?"

You nod. "That's a plan."

The two of you slip on your shoes and head for the door. On the way out, John asks you a question: "Should we tell Dave now?"

You freeze. You're worried enough about his reaction, and you'd prefer to put it off until necessary. "No. If it's a false alarm, we don't want him to get upset over nothing."

"But if it isn't, he should be upset!" John fumes again.

You grab your brother's arm and speed towards his car. "Stop being ridiculous and hurry up."


	2. Popping News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's own plans for him and Jade are preempted by her own revelation.

You didn't expect a very sympathetic response from Karkat when you let him sneak a peek at the ring, so the reality doesn't bother you much: “Jesus fuck, you're not doing this. It's bad enough you're roping a girl into marriage when you're barely six months out of school, but you are not seriously using a fucking _jade stone ring_ to do it.”  
Admittedly, it was hella cheesy to ask Jade Harley to be your wife taking advantage of her name's availability for a visual pun. You were a hundred percent aware of it. That was why you were doing it; she ate up more semi-ironic cheesy crud than a starving barn mouse. If everything went according to plan, she would appreciate the pun, accept your proposal, and you would become the sweetest spouses to ever brace the Earth. And Karkat would envy you and regret anything he said about you guys not lasting a month.  
"I bought it, I'm using it, and she's gonna be touched. I'm positive about this, man. We're tight knit enough that we can tie the knot with mutual confidence."  
Karkat sighed. "Whatever fantasy you prefer perpetuating, you do it. Don't expect me to be here if she rejects you, if you even have the balls to ask her tonight."  
You slip on your jacket and hide the little box in one of the pockets. Yeah, it was way too hot out for it, but it would be the only thing to expertly conceal the box as to finally surprise her later that night. You were like a secret agent of matrimony. A member of the Central Intimacy Agency, ready to Bond the two of you together.  
Your espionage puns are interrupted by the melodious sound of Macklemore. Your phone is ringing. The ID reveals that the caller is the lady of the day herself, so you answer.  
"Yo, Jade. I was just thinking about you. Can't wait for tonight. Gonna change your life, I swear."  
She's hesitating, and you can only hear some breathing. Is she okay? Is the voice on the other end gonna creak out "seven days" or some other horror shit?  
Luckily, she does reply, but with a tone of nervousness. Definitely not her cheery self. "...Hey, Dave! Glad I caught you...listen, would you mind coming over now? I...really want to see you."  
"Sure...are we going out later still or not?"  
A bit of faint whispering. Is John there with her? Does he always have to offer his input? "Uh, I'd rather we talk in private tonight. Don't worry, you'll see. We'll figure it out as we go along," she says.  
The suspicions are piling up every second. You gotta go before you drown in the suspense. "I'll be there. See you." You hang up and head out.  
"Was that your future fiance? What did she want? I thought you weren't eating for hours."  
"So did I," you reply to your roomie, "but she doesn't want to wait, I guess." You shrug. "Not that big a deal to chow down a bit early."  
In the back of your mind, you worried something probably was wrong. But the back of your mind is a hugeass nerd who doesn't trust his girlfriend.  
You get in your car and drive down to the Egberts' street. Jade had insisted on moving back into her old house after school, alternating her living situation between there and your and Karkat's apartment. Your mom's old house was right next door, but she was apparently out, doing whatever a mom does when her kids have moved out. Gossiping and drinking with fellow moms, maybe, in some sort of sisterhood. Not important. You ring Jade's doorbell, but John answers instead. You knew he was there, but he looks unusually pissed at you.  
"Hello, Strider...we've been expecting you."  
Why was he acting creepy like this? Usually he was more subtle when he spied on you and his sister. You address this: "Who pissed in your Cheerios?"  
"No one, though I know of someone who came in my sis-"  
""Oh, hey, Dave!" Jade interrupts her brother to greet you at the door. She gestures for you to enter the house, and you do. You sit yourself down on the futon cautiously, and she sits right next to you. You can see she's hiding something.  
"Alright, Harley. Any reason you called me over here out of the blue? It isn't dinner yet, unless you're that hungry. Either way, reservation's already set up and you know Chili's can't boost us up. It's packed weekends- busy-type families pullin' kids from computers to have a decent burger on the rare occasion no one has to work, that kind of-"  
"Dave, I'm pregnant."  
You pause your speech. "Okay, I'm hoping I misheard that...did you just say you're pregnant? As in, bun in the oven, eat for two, wake up just to throw up pregnant?"  
"I don't know of anything else I could be speaking of, yes." She takes a breath. "I tested myself this morning and it returned positive, and my doctor confirmed it when I saw her just a while ago."  
"And you're sure it's like...my baby. Unless you have a side guy or someone I don't know about."  
Jade shakes her head no. "You're the only one I've ever...."  
This is incredible. Fucking incredible. You aren't sure you're ready to be a father, especially not without warning. Babies are weird as hell and you don't consider yourself ready to tame one. You love Jade, though, and you'd go through with it if she was up for it. It's her body, her decision.  
"I say you do whatever you think is best. I mean, I love you to the _grave_ , Jade. I promise to stick by you regardless of what happens. And we have our education behind us. We're basically legit adults now, ready to make our own decisions about life and family and shit."  
She smiles a bit. "Right. There's always a chance things could work out..." She glances at the harlequin clock on the wall (John's dad's aesthetic isn't exactly your forte) and stands up. She gestures you to do the same, and you follow through. "Listen, my dad's gonna be home soon, and I'd prefer to talk to him about this with only family here, so..."  
"Right, I got it. I mean if I stuck around ,he'd probably kick my ass for knocking you up." The two of you smile, and she even laughs a bit. Hopefully she's going to brave through this. She always does, though- maybe it's you that needs to unafraid.  
"I'll call you later and we can discuss this more," she calls to you as you walk out the door. You feel a tad thankful she never questioned your big jacket or the contents of the pockets. You nod, climb into your car, and drive away.  
Karkat will never let you hear the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the first two out of the way, next one may take a bit longer since I didn't start it yet. Dad will be there, though.  
> Also, writing for Dave is an experience. Love those bad puns.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is Dave's POV. Writing for John as anything but unbridled glee is pretty damn hard.


End file.
